1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of constructing block pavement. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method of constructing block pavement which is applicable to a sidewalk, a community road, a shopping mall, a cycling road, a park, an open space, a parking space and an ordinary roadway, and is excellent in appearance and durability.
2. Description of the Related Art
While block pavement has long been applied, it has been applied in a full scale to ordinary roadways only recently.
A conventional method of constructing a block pavement as a general practice comprises the steps of laying and leveling cushion sand on a subbase course or a base course, or a base of the road so on, arranging paving blocks, roller-compacting the surfaces thereof with a roller compactor, and filling up the joint spaces between the thus arranged paving blocks with joint filler sand for finishing. Application of this conventional method for constructing block pavement on a roadway poses however the following problems. More specifically, in block pavement constructed by this method using non-adhesive sand, joint filler sand flows out or splashes under the effect of rain water or wind. As a result, traffic of vehicles accelerates generation of shock and vibration, which cause displacement of cushion sand, thus resulting in early occurrence of destruction of the block pavement.
With a view to coping with these problems, therefore, there has been proposed and applied a method using a dry-mixed cement mortar formed by mixing cement and sand in place of conventional cushion sand and joint filler sand. This method comprises the steps of placing and leveling dry-mixed cement mortar, arranging and roller-compacting paving blocks thereon, filling up the joint spaces with the dry-mixed cement mortar, then sprinkling water thereonto, and causing rain water to generate a hydration reaction of cement contained in the dry-mixed cement mortar to fix cushion sand and joint filler sand into mortar state with the dry-mixed cement mortar, thereby securing the paving blocks onto the base course to construct block pavement.
In this method, however, although giving an effect to some extent for light traffic, the solidified dry-mixed cement mortar is brittle, so that joints suffer from early occurrence of cracks under heavy traffic of large vehicles on an ordinary road. Joints are broken into pieces, and the result is almost the same as in a case using cushion sand, leading to breakage of the block pavement.
Other methods proposed for fixing cushion sand and joint filler sand upon constructing block pavement include one comprising spraying a water-soluble prepolymer to fix cushion sand and joint filler sand, and one using a mixture of a hydraulic slag and a water-soluble macromolecular substance in place of cushion sand and joint filler sand. These methods are defective in that the pavement suffers from cracks under heavy traffic and rain water causes joint filler sand to flow out, and the problem of block pavement broken under heavy traffic involving large vehicles on an ordinary road.
The present invention has an object to provide a method of constructing block pavement, which solves these conventional problems, is applicable not only to landscape pavement of a sidewalk or an open space, but also to an ordinary roadway having heavy traffic of large vehicles, and makes available block pavement provided with a beautiful appearance and an excellent durability.